coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Taylor
Mary Taylor is an eccentric spinster and associate of Norris Cole's. A competition addict, Mary became familiar with Norris after repeatedly beating him at competitions. They met up in November 2008 and Mary was instantly taken with Norris. As they starting spending time together, Mary told Norris that she cared for her invalid mother and used the competitions as a way of escape. Although shy around most people, Mary was happier in Norris's company, although her boundless enthusiasm was often met with bemusement by the more cynical Norris. As they grew closer, Mary and Norris started entering competitions together. Mary also spent Christmas at 3 Coronation Street, where Norris lodged with Emily Bishop. In 2009, Mary invited Norris to go on a cruise with Mary and her mother and was devastated when he declined. She disappeared for a short time but upon her return immediately went to Norris to tell him that her mother had moved into a home, and that Mary was free to go travelling with Norris in a motor home they had won. She was delighted when Norris agreed to go. On 3rd April, Mary told Norris that her mother had died, but that she wasn't upset as she had been very domineering. Mary was now keen to travel the world in the motor home, but Norris's ambitions were far more conservative. Mary was patient with Norris when he delayed their departure to attend to his friend Rita Sullivan, who was going through a crisis, but eventually decided he needed encouragement and on 13th May tried to seduce him in the motor home. An embarrassed Norris fled and later told Mary that he didn't want to go with her. Mary left for the trip alone, promising to keep in touch with Norris. In January 2010, Mary saw a photograph of Norris in a magazine after he won a competition he entered with Freda Burgess. Mary saw red and went to see Norris but was relieved to find out that Freda was just a friend. Mary rekindled her friendship with Norris and started occasionally helping out at his newsagent The Kabin. On 26th March, Mary and Norris won a holiday in the Bronte Country, and Norris agreed to go with Mary when Rita offered to look after The Kabin. When they arrived at their house on 26th April, Mary began to enjoy herself, spending most of the days entering competitions, but Norris rebuffed her attempts to get cozy and soon made plans to spend time away from the cottage and phoned Rita to complain about Mary. To keep Norris under control, Mary cut the phone lines and told Norris the motor home wouldn't start, so they couldn't go anywhere. On 2nd May, Mary found Norris had run off and went looking for him in the motor home. He sprained his ankle while running away, and was forced to return so that Mary could take care of him. Upon their return, Mary suggested that they get married, and was relieved when Norris didn't immediately say no. The next day, Norris overheard Mary talking to her mother and phoned the police, as he was convinced that Mary was mad and that Mary was going to kill him like she killed her mother. The police arrived and brought them both to the station, but Mary was released without charge as there was no evidence of foul play at the cottage, and Mary's mother was actually still alive, as Mary confessed to Norris after visiting him at the Kabin. Norris refused to listen to Mary and rejected her attempts to speak to him thereafter, having been deeply disturbed by his ordeal at the cottage. In the weeks following, Mary persisted with her attempts to stay in Norris's life, and went along to Weatherfield Crown Court to watch the trial of Gail McIntyre for the murder of her late-husband Joe, which Norris was also attending. Mary made a bet with Norris that Gail would get sent down, but lost the bet as Gail was found "not guilty". After the death of Sunita Alahan in April 2013, Mary started to look after Aadi and Asha full - time and took care of the domestic duties at No.7, after widower Dev struggled to cope single-handed with the children and his business. In late 2014, she seemingly began to get attracted to Dev, however was jealous of his close friendship with Julie Carp. Other information *Mary is well regarded member of the community and is regularly called upon to support businesses such as The Kabin, Corner Shop, Roy's Rolls and Nick's Bistro when they need an extra member of staff. *Mary is a keen jam maker, it's produced from her mother's recipe. *It was revealed that when Mary was a schoolgirl, she was bullied a lot. *As of February 2014, Mary's mother was still alive, but as she had such a dominating and negative impact on Mary's life, she treats her as her past. Background information *Mary was brought in for a specific plot as part of a storyline in which Norris Cole (played by Malcolm Hebden) developed an obsession with competitions. The character debuted in November 2008 and appeared up until May 2009. In September that year, it was revealed that Mary would return to the show. *Mary appeared in the Coronation Street Spin-off DVD A Knight's Tale released on the 1st November 2010. *Mary is usually used as a comedic purposes in episodes and for her strange and erratic behaviour. Although on occasions she can be used as a tragic character, especially as it is implied that she had been bullied in the past and even the subject of mockery in some stories. In 2013 she was briefly harassed by Faye Butler and her bully friend Grace Piper, and in 2014 was made fun of by Kylie Platt for her appearance. Quotes "Hello." (First line) "I just mated your husband...twice!" (to Hayley Cropper after a game of chess with Hayley's husband, Roy Cropper) See also *Full list of appearances External links *Mary Taylor at ITV.com Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1974 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Kabin staff Category:A Knight's Tale characters Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Corner shop staff Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street